Fever
by 1boo
Summary: Though it is not often that he falls ill, he really wishes that he never would, because reality is hard enough without a fever. A get-well-soon fic for QueenOfMediocracy; hope you feel better!


**A/N: I'm sitting here, cheerfully watching Modern Marvels: Runways on History channel, drinking yummy Blue Sky all natural black cherry soda. This is for QueenOfMediocracy, because she was feeling sick. Hope you feel better soon!**

"I'm worried." there was a stubborn set to that voice. Edward knew it; shied towards it, but couldn't tell, struggling muggily, where it came from.

Another voice. Lower. It made him suck in breath to either shout or hyperventilate — some sort of automatic, habitual reaction. His mind mused in circles, and he felt as if he had been left on the sidelines to look on, frustratingly unable to find coherency. Any struggle made him so, so tired.

He felt his mother place a cool cloth on his head, hands warm on his cold, cold body. Then she wasn't real, and he must've drifted a bit, because the two voices were louder now. Closer, he decided with finality that was unsure at best.

_That_ voice spoke again, velvet on his skin, warm. He couldn't manage to pick out the words, just listening to the syllables sliding together like dark chocolate. Melted, slick, warm. That warmth... that voice promised heat to his chilled limbs, muscles convulsing in shivers. A heartbeat and a warm human body. How long...? — he dazedly tried to open his eyes — how long since he'd felt human touch? His feverish mind scrambled to remember, but came up empty.

The higher, lighter voice that brought on the memories of his mother's touch spoke again. "Sir, I'm going to pick up medicine, but I don't know if he'll take it."

There was silence from the other where Edward ached to hear words. To be sure he was not alone. Fear of abandonment drove him to try to speak.

His voice cracked on the first syllable, and Edward tried to open his eyes, but they felt so, so heavy. The coughs racked his chest, air shivering through his lungs too fast, making his head spin and his chest painful with exhaustion. Muscles constricting, he was sitting up, too cold, shivering, nearly sobbing with exhaustion.

Then suddenly, touch. Warm, soft skin on his face, strong arm supporting him, pulling him into a broad chest as he collapsed, gasping softly. His eyes fluttered, but he couldn't make out much through long blond lashes. The scent though, was familiar. The _feel_ of this person. The steady in and outs of his breath. Unrelenting, human heartbeat that lulled him. He clutched at rough cloth, and Edward knew who this person was. No name — it seemed almost unimportant. But every feeling associated with this man who held him in an oddly delicate way fell over him, swamping him more thoroughly than the fever.

Oh, there were fingers in his hair now, and they were so gentle, long fingers stroking his head, massaging his scalp. He leaned into the touch as much as possible, and felt lips press onto the top of his head, a hand trailing over his face, touching his nose, whispering over his eyelids, carefully tracing his lips. There are hot lips on his forehead, breaths on his flushed cheeks as those lips burn their way down his face, along his jaw.

Words seem to be breathed between kisses, in that velvet voice, but they are incoherent, and this person shouldn't be worrying, he thought — that idiot, even without the words spoken he can understand what words have trouble conveying.

In the confusion of the fever, his thoughts are honest, at least. There is no way to answer aloud, if he wants to breathe without hacking.

The kisses continue, almost desperate, arms cradling him.

_Yes, I'll try to get better soon. (But no way in hell I'm taking that medicine...)_

That person buries his face in Edward's too-hot neck, silky hair spilling, and mumbles his name.

_I love you too._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, he always assumed Edward couldn't remember.

**A/N: Heh, I sorta made that up as I went... and for some reason it was almost embarrassing. I don't really know why; it's not like I was writing lemon or anything... (shakes head at self). Oh well... :) hope this lightened your day a little, my sick friend. Now, I'm off to watch some more history channel, like the loyal geek I am :D Review please!!!**


End file.
